La Roca en el Río
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: A veces nuestro destino no es el que creemos, no es tan malo como pensamos. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Jiraiya no hubiera muerto en la batalla contra Pain? ¿Cumpliría su promesa con Tsunade? ¿Qué es lo que siente en realidad la Godaime Hokague? Shikamaru y Naruto, que mirones. [Este fic participa del topic 'Escuela Shinobi: creación de fics del foro de La Aldea Oculta entre Las Hojas]
1. Por Fin

_**Hola a todos.**_

_**Aquí va el pedido de **__**Connie23**__**. **_

_**Espero que te guste. Va con todo mi cariño.**_

_**Donde se encuentra Tsunade, es en esa especie de mirador del rio con su botella de sake, antes de que la comuniquen la muerte del Sannin (en el anime).**_

_**Flashbacks en cursiva.**_

_**La canción será **__Si No Te Quisiera-Juan Magán feat Belinda. __**Amo y adoro esta canción.**_

_**Este fic participa del topic 'Escuela Shinobi: creación de fics del foro de La Aldea Oculta entre Las Hojas.**_

**J**_&amp;_**T**

**Por fin**

Cuando eres pequeño, esperas solo una cosa: triunfar en la vida. Aunque en este mundo, sólo esperas tener una familia antes de morir. Así es este mundo. Así es el _Mundo Shinobi_, y así lo será siempre.

Desde la infancia, a los chicos y chicas que están por graduarse como _Gennin_ se les da varias clases de _entrenamiento emocional_. En él, se supone que se te prepara para soportar la perdida de tus amigos, pareja, familiares… Porque:_ "un Ninja no debe dejarse llevar por los sentimientos"._ Esa es una de las principales _Reglas Shinobi_.

Pero cuando se muere alguien importante para ti, no puedes evitar sentirte triste, no puedes evitar llorar. Aunque si es en medio de una guerra, o en medio de una batalla, tienes que esconder tus sentimientos y continuar luchando. Ya podrás llorar por esa persona al acabar la pelea.

Es fácil decir todo eso y no dudar ante tus palabras. Dudar, ante aquellos que inventaron esa _Regla Shinobi_, creyendo que sería respetada, aun y cuando es obvio que ni ellos lo hicieron.

¿Quién se hubiera quedado impasible, sin sentir nada, sin derramar una lágrima, ante la muerte de su hermano, amigo o pareja?

Nadie, absolutamente nadie. Y quien dijera que sí, no sería más que un _hipócrita_.

Por desgracia, los seres humanos sentimos y padecimos. Sentimos alegría, tristeza, júbilo, decepción, pero —en su humilde opinión— lo que más sentimos a lo largo de nuestra vida es _amor_. Y el amor, siempre estará unido al _rechazo_.

Resoplo con fuerza, bebió otro trago de su botella de _sake_ y volvió a mirar al cielo.

Esbozo una sonrisa triste.

_Rechazo_. Esa simple palabra, había protagonizado toda su vida. Desde que formo ese equipo del _Sandaime Hokague_, no había dejado de perseguirla. Sinceramente, la sorprendía que la gente no la hubiera odiado. Le sorprendía, que _él_ no le hubiera odiado.

Ella había sufrido —no hacía falta ser inteligente para saberlo—, pero siempre había conseguido levantarse. Y eso, había sido gracias a la ayuda de la persona a la que más veces había _rechazado_. ¿Irónico, verdad? Ella creía que la odiaba. Ella odiaría a quien la hubiera rechazado una y otra vez. —Como había hecho ella—. Pero él no. Él seguía a su lado, apoyándola, desde siempre. Y ella, para agradecérselo, le deja irse a una misión en la que tiene mas posibilidades de morir que de vivir.

¿Qué clase de _amiga_ era? —Porque a pesar de todo, lo seguirían siendo siempre—. Pero lo más importante, ¿qué clase de Hokague era que dejaba ir a sus subordinados a la muerte?

Esbozo una sonrisa irónica y volvió a beber otro trago.

No valía como Hokague, no valía para las apuestas, no valía como amiga… En realidad, ni siquiera valía para decir la verdad, porque se seguía mintiendo a sí misma.

Llamaba hipócritas a aquellos que escondían sus sentimientos y que no sentían nada ante la muerte de la gente que les importaba. ¿Pero acaso no lo era ella también? Sí, sin duda que lo era. Después de sufrir tanto, se impidió volver amar. Se lo prohibió a si misma tras la muerte de Dan.

Pero ahora —desde su partida— se dio cuenta de que su corazón se negaba a rendirse. Se negaba a fracturarse, a romperse en pedazos. Aún tenía la esperanza de volver amar, no quedarse solo y seguir rompiéndose en pequeños trozos con recuerdos de esa gente que se fue sin decirla adiós.

Era tan terca que ni se había dado cuenta cuando ocurrió, hasta hace días de su marcha. Era tan terca, que tampoco se había dado cuenta de cómo ocurrió. Del porque ahora y no antes. Antes de que se fuera. Antes de que le perdiera de vista para poder impedírselo.

Aventó la botella de sake contra la pared.

Era una terca, orgullosa, idiota, incoherente, necia… ¡Era una maldita hipócrita! ¿Por qué no lo había aceptado antes? ¿Por qué no se habría puesto a pensar en lo que realmente sentía por él? ¿Por qué no se la había ocurrido que la amistad, que el cariño proporcionado, que esos momentos en los que estuvo a su lado tras la muerte de Dan, habían empezado a cambiar su parecer? ¿¡Por qué demonios se había negado a aceptarlo!?

Ella misma sabía la respuesta: _por miedo_. Por miedo a volver a ser feliz y volver a ser dañada.

Tenía dos muertes a su espalda y como una tonta, iba a dejar que sumaba la tercera. Todavía tenía esperanzas, sí, pero… _La gente a quien amaba moría tarde o temprano_. Además, que viviera —si hablaba con lógica— era muy poco probable. A quién se enfrentaba era el líder de _Akatsuki_. ¡El muy _baka _quería enfrentarse a la _gallina de los huevos de oro_! Y ella no había podido decirle: _no_. Simplemente no había podido. Sencillamente, porque él era un _Sannin_ y ella no podría hacer nada para que se quedara. Ella también había sido una _Sannin_ y lo comprendía. Además, él ya había tomado su decisión y era tanto o más terco que ella, ¡como para que cambiara de idea!

Pero ella aún… Aún… Aún quería darse la última oportunidad de amar.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza y miro al cielo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No te atrevas a dejarme sola, _baka_. Ahora, eres tú a quien necesito a mi lado. No mueras, Jiraiya…

…

No sabía cuánto había pasado, pero seguía sentada en la barandilla del mirador del río. Observando a este. Observando como el agua circulaba libre, sin preocupaciones. Ojalá ella fuera así. Pero por desgracia, era una jodida _Shinobi_. Su destino estaba escrito antes de nacer.

Se quedo observando ensimismada el circular del agua, cuando su vista se paro en una roca. Era extraño. Era extraño, que una roca pudiera seguir en medio del río, sin moverse, a pesar de la continua corriente de este. A veces mayor y a veces menor.

Aunque lo que más la sorprendió, fue que a esta —de repente— se subiera una rana.

¿Una rana, eh? Parece que la iban a estar remordiendo la conciencia toda su vida. La iban a estar recordándola a _él_. A sus idioteces, sus boberías, sus sonrisas, su ayuda, el mote que le había puesto Naruto —el cual no podía describirlo mejor—. Ese hombre siempre fue un _baka_, desde pequeño.

Y aun observando a la rana, no pudo evitar recordar…

—_¡Muy bien chicos! En el entrenamiento de hoy, les enseñare uno de los Jutsus principales del Clan Sarutobi. Observad._

_Un hombre de unos 55 años, se puso delante de sus tres alumnos. Lanzo un shuriken y haciendo unos sellos grito…_

—_¡Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_

_Del único Shuriken que había lanzado, salieron 15 más. Los alumnos del hombre se quedaron pasmados. _

—_Orochimaru, ¿por qué no lo intentas tú?_

_El chico de extraña apariencia, se adelanto a su maestro, saco un shuriken e imito los sellos de su maestro diciendo —pero no muy alto— también…_

—¡_Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! _

_De su ataque salieron 8 clones del arma de cuatro aspas._

—_¡Bien hecho! —le dijo el hombre._

—_Sí, ¡lo hiciste genial Orochimaru! —hablo una chica rubia. Un chico peliblanco bufo molesto._

—_Ahora es tu turno Tsu…_

—_¡Me toca a mí, Hiruzen-Sensei! —Hablo interrumpiéndole. El hombre suspiro._

—_Bien, adelante Jiraiya._

_El chico del pelo blanco y dos suaves líneas rojas bajo sus ojos se puso al lado contrario de su compañero, lanzo un shuriken y haciendo los respectivos jutsus, grito…_

—_¡Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! _

_Tanto su maestro, como la chica rubia se cayeron al suelo ante la imbecilidad de su alumno y compañero —respectivamente—. Y es que este, al saber que no lo iba conseguir, lanzo el Shuriken, pero al hacer los sellos—en vez de completarlos bien— metió las manos dentro de su ropa sacando 5 shuriken que lanzo alrededor suyo con escasa fuerza._

—_¿Y qué tal Hiruzen-Sensei?_

_La chica rubia se acerco a su compañero y le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza._

—_¡Pues horrible baka! ¿¡No ves que tienes que hacerlo como Orochimaru!? ¡Tienes que hacer clones de shuriken con el jutsu! ¡No tienes que sacar más shuriken de tu ropa!_

—_¡Kuso, Tsunade! ¡No hace falta que me des!_

—_¿Qué has dicho? —La chica apretó sus puños esperando la respuesta del peliblanco para saber que no la había desafiado._

—_¡Na-Nada! ¡No he dicho absolutamente nada! ¿Ne, Orochimaru?_

_El chico moreno le miro para luego señalarle con el dedo —y con una sonrisa de superioridad— el tronco donde quedaban clavados los shuriken que había lanzado en su jutsu perfectamente ejecutado._

—_¡Pero serás…!—empezaba a gritarle a su compañero pelinegro pero fue interrumpido por su compañera._

—_¡Auch! ¡Tsunade…!_

_Sí, su rubia compañera le había dado otro puñetazo por ignorarla. _

—En verdad, que no tenías solución Jiraiya. Ni ahora tampoco la tienes. Siempre serás un _baka._

Volvió a abrir los ojos para fijarse de nuevo en la rana, y se fijo en que esta solo la miraba fijamente. Tsunade enfosco su mirada aun más en la rana para saber porque la miraba fijamente.

¿Por qué demonios me mirara tan fijamente esa rana? —se preguntaba la _Godaime Hokague_ extrañada—. ¿Qué es lo que querrá?

Antes de que pudiera seguir escrutándola con la mirada, oyó a alguien gritando su nombre.

—¡Tsunade-Sama! ¡Tsunade-Sama!

—Shizune… —giro su cabeza para escuchar lo que la tenía que decir su preciada alumna—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—¡No puedo explicárselo! ¡Sólo venga al hospital, tenemos un herido muy grave!

—¿¡Pero qué demonios ocurre Shizu…!? —no acabo de preguntarla porque esta se había ido rápido hacia el hospital—. ¡Eh! —la llamo en vano—. Maldición, ¿por qué tendrá tantas prisas? Sólo es un herido. Y aunque este grave puede ocuparse ella perfectamente.

Suspiro y se levanto para ir también hacia allí. Pero antes se giro de nuevo hacia la roca encontrándola vacía. La rana se había ido. Frunció el ceño extrañada. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Así que se dirigió a una velocidad alta al hospital.

…

Cuando llego vio que estaba todo bastante movido. Se dirigió dentro del hospital. En la recepción encontró al mejor estratega de _Konoha_ y de todo el _País del Fuego_.

—¡Shikaku!

Este se giro al oír la voz grave de la Hokague.

—Tsunade-Sama. Supongo que estará aquí por el herido grave.

—Así es. Shizune me informo. ¿Sabes quién es?

—Lamentablemente, no. Solamente estoy aquí porque Chouza e Inoichi me lo dijeron. Según ellos, fueron Izumo y Kotetsu los que le trajeron aquí. Se le debieron encontrar en la puerta gravemente herido.

—Ya veo. ¿Y dónde está Shizune?

—En la _Sala de Operaciones 1_.

—Vaya. Esa sala se reserva para casos muy graves. —Admitió la rubia seria.

—La gente está muy revolucionada, Tsunade-Sama.

—Lo sé. Espérame aquí Shikaku. Quizás luego necesite tu ayuda.

—_Hai_, Hokague-Sama.

La última descendiente Senju, se dirigió hacia allí a paso rápido. Quizás, las sospechas de Shikaku fueran ciertas. Ella también tenía un mal presentimiento.

…

La rubia gobernanta estaba solo a unos pasos de ese lugar. Desde de que entro en la zona de operaciones, había oído gritar a Shizune que hicieran esto y lo otro. Su alumna era totalmente distinta cuando trabajaba.

—¡Rápido, traedme más vendas! ¡Shirami! ¿¡Donde esta Tsunade-Sama!? ¡Necesito su ayuda urgentemente, si no este hombre morirá!

Al oír eso Tsunade se apresuro y entro por la puerta provocando que todas las de la sala la miraran sorprendidas. Shizune solo lo hizo durante varios segundos para volver a concentrarse en la aplicación de chakra en el herido.

La rubia gobernante no podía ver al paciente debido a que está tapado por varias Ninjas médicos que le vendaban las heridas.

—¡Salid todos de aquí! ¡Ya está vendado así que Tsunade-Sama y yo podremos cerrarle las heridas más graves! ¡Cuando acabemos entrareis a vendar, sedar y trasladar al paciente a la habitación 42! ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron y salieron de allí para preparar más vendas y los materiales necesarios para sedarlo y trasladarlo a la habitación.

Cuando salieron Tsunade pudo apreciar perfectamente al paciente.

—¡Jiraiya!

Grito la _Sannin_ con todas sus fuerzas —sin impedir que unas ligeras lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos— provocando que Shizune apretara los dientes con fuerzas. Si estuviera Sakura no habría necesidad de que su maestra pasara por esto, pero ni ella ni si quiera Ino, se encontraban en la aldea. Ino vendría en poco tiempo, pero no podría hacer nada si esperaba su llegada. Y en la aldea, no había nadie que pudiera tener la suficiente cantidad, ni el preciso control de chakra, ni tampoco era un gran Ninja médico. Solo estaba su Hokague.

—¡Tsunade-Sama! ¡Sé que esto es duro, pero…!

Iba a continuar cuando se fijo en que la _Godaime Hokague_ se ponía al otro lado de la camilla donde estaban tratando al _Sannin_ ermitaño.

La rubia tenía el rostro fijo en la herida de Jiraiya en el brazo. Aun estaba inconsciente, pero estaba vivo. No permitiría que el muriera. No dejaría que la muerte se llevara a otro más. No lo haría.

—No pienso dejar que mueras, Jiraiya. Tu, no. Yo… Yo ya no puedo perder a nadie más.

Shizune solo puso más chakra a sus manos. Tsunade agito la cabeza hacia los lados.

—Así que… Ni se te ocurra morir, _baka_. Tengo que darte lo que acordamos.

…

Unas horas después se veía una Tsunade preocupada apoyada en la baranda de la azotea del hospital. Observaba la aldea. Observaba a los niños correr, a los mayores comprar, y a sus Ninjas comer dangos o simplemente charlar. Pero su vista, no pudo evitar posarse en el _Monte de los Hokagues_. En su cara esculpida allí para toda la eternidad. A diferencia de los anteriores _Hokagues_ ella no había dado su vida por sus compañeros, al contrario, ella casi hace que Jiraiya muera por su culpa. Pero ahora estaba vivo. Casi pierde un brazo, pero según la dijeron las ranas habían conseguido que solo sufriera un corte profundo en el hombro —al esquivar el ataque de Pain—.

Ella le había salvado, se podría decir que ahora no le debía nada. Pero aun no estaba satisfecha.

…

El atardecer había llegado, y con él la vuelta a casa de la mayoría de aldeanos para preparar la cena. Tsunade seguía en el mismo lugar observando todo con una sonrisa triste.

—Tsunade-Sama…

La rubia gobernante se giro y observo a su primera alumna atentamente. Había llegado la hora. Estaba nerviosa —sí—, pero aun así asumiría la culpa. Ante _él_, y ante _todos_.

Porque ella no era más que _eso_. Porque ella no era más que _la roca en el rio_.

…

Entro a su habitación, sola, cerrando la puerta a su lado.

Se le veía tan tranquilo durmiendo. La _Sannin_ no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su cara. Ese hombre era un dolor de cabeza —eso estaba claro. Aparte de ser un pervertido, y un _baka_—, pero por fin podría decirlo a gusto, sin remordimientos. Porque ya no tenía miedo. Ya no iba a dejar pasar una segunda oportunidad tan valiosa. _Por fin_ le diría que ella lo…

—¿Dónde estoy…?

Tsunade abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿¡Qué demonios hacia despierto!? ¡Eso era imposible! ¡Solo una persona se despertaría tras semejante lucha y…! Soltó una risa sarcástica. Por algo él era su _padrino_. Se parecían mucho más de lo normal.

—En el hospital de Konoha, Jiraiya.

Este giro su cabeza y la vio. Aun estaba débil, pero pudo distinguir las protuberancias de la mujer y sin más…

—¿Me vas a dar un recibimiento _tan alegre_, Tsunade? Te lo agradezco, pero aun estoy débil y… necesito todos mis sentidos para… _eso_.

A la rubia le salió una vena en la frente. Tuvo que recordarse que estaba débil y que había hablado casi en un susurro para no estamparlo contra la pared del hospital; ya que si hacia eso, estaba asegurado que esta vez moriría.

Suspiro para poder hablar sin matarlo.

—¡_Bakaaaaaaaaaaaa_! Da gracias a que estas débil. ¿Cómo estas Jiraiya?

—Hmph. Estoy bien, Tsunade. Ya te he dicho que no hace falta que te preocupes por mí.

—Me preocupo de mis _Shinobi_, Jiraiya. Me preocupo de mis amigos y de mis compañeros. Me preocupo de mis aldeanos. Soy la maldita _Hokague_ y tu amiga de la infancia, _baka_, ¿cómo no me iba a preocupar por ti?

La rubia suspiro, aun no era el momento. Aun no.

—Vaya, me siento halagado Tsunade. —El maestro ermitaño se sonrojo ligeramente. Pero rápidamente se sentó y la miro.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

—Sentarme. Quiero hablar contigo.

—¡Por eso lo digo idiota! ¡No deberías sentarte, se te podrían abrir las heridas…!

—Ahora mismo eso me da igual, esto es más importante.

A Tsunade le creció una segunda vena en la frente.

—Como se te abran, no volveré a curarte. ¡Eres un irresponsable y…!

—Lo siento. —La rubia se paro en cuanto oyó eso. ¿¡Qué coño estaba diciendo!?

—¿Qué estas…?

—Falle en mi misión, Tsunade. Tenía que disculparme ante la _Hokague_. Al parecer ya estoy viejo y esa clase de misiones no son para mí. ¡Já! ¡Menudo desastre…! —se le escapo una risa irónica—. Todos nos hacemos viejos, ¿eh, Tsu…?

El peliblanco no pudo seguir hablando porque su amiga y compañera, le había agarrado del cuello de su bata del hospital y lo había acercado a ella.

—¿¡Qué coño me estás contando, Jiraiya!? ¡Me da igual la misión, idiota! ¡Me da igual todo lo demás! ¡Me da igual ahora mismo que sea la maldita Hokague! ¿¡Sabes lo que ahora mismo lo que me importa, Jiraiya!? —él la miraba asombrado y sin palabras—. ¡Qué estás vivo, joder! ¡Eso es lo único que me importa en estos momentos! ¡Porque si yo te llegara a perder…! —seguía furiosa, escupiendo las palabras según la venían, sin pensar en nada más—. ¿No te das cuenta, idiota? —le pregunto más tranquila.

El _Sannin _estaba anonadado. Nunca había recibido tanta preocupación por parte de ella. Daba gracias a _Kami_, porque por esa segunda oportunidad ya era feliz. Lo más feliz que había sido en toda su vida.

—Jiraiya, tu eres alguien muy importante para mí. Eres mi mejor amigo, mi más confiable compañero. Pero aparte de eso tú… —el peliblanco se esperaba esas palabras. Sonrió, feliz, porque lo era. Con ella a su lado siempre lo sería. La quiso interrumpir cuando ella retomo la palabra— Eres la persona en la que más confío. Eres…

—Tsunade… ¿A dónde quieres llegar? —el ermitaño había levantado una ceja confundido. La rubia suspiro.

—¡Demonios! ¡Esto es bastante difícil! —Jiraiya estaba aun mas confundido, si era eso posible—. Lo haré a mi manera…

—¿A tu…?

Jiraiya no pudo decir nada más, no porque no quisiera —que también era el caso—, sino porque no podía. Tsunade Senju, su mejor amiga, su compañera, la mujer que amaba, le había plantado un beso.

Tras unos segundos se separaron y Tsunade soltó a Jiraiya que cayó sentado en la cama. Estaba shockeado.

—¿Es lo que habíamos acordado no?

—En realidad, el acuerdo era una cita y…

—A mi no me gustan las citas, Jiraiya. Ya deberías haberte dado cuenta.

—¿Quieres decir que…?

La _Godaime Hokague_ se dio la vuelta, ando hacia la puerta y giro el picaporte. Esbozo una sonrisa completa mientras alzaba los hombros.

—Piensa lo que quieras. Ahora tengo que volver a mis ocupaciones como Hokague. Mañana por la tarde me pasare de nuevo a verte. Adiós, _baka_.

Salió por la puerta y la cerro a su paso sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

…

Cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta, Jiraiya se tumbo en la cama y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. _Sonrió como un niño_.

_Por fin_, tendría la oportunidad de su vida. _Por fin_, tendría lo que lleva deseando durante toda ella. _Por fin_, tendrá una oportunidad con la mujer de su vida. _Por fin_, parecía que Tsunade lo quería como más que un amigo. Y él, ya había sido bastante idiota. No perdería esta oportunidad de oro.

Porque como se suele decir: _"Nunca es tarde para el amor"._ Y él, con sus 50 años, por fin tenía una oportunidad de comprobar lo real que era esa frase.

…

Durante los siguientes días, Tsunade y Jiraiya se siguieron viendo. Nadie sabía de su estrecha "relación", pero otra cosa es que nadie sospechara que pasaba algo.

La _Hokague _estaba de muy buen humor y Jiraiya estaba más feliz de lo normal.

Cuando un día después de su primer beso el equipo de Asuma volvió de la misión, enseguida los tres notaron a la _Hokague_ de muy buen humor. Chouji dijo que daba igual, Ino dijo que ya era hora de que tuviera un buen humor, pero el heredero Nara se olía que había algo raro.

Se lo comento a su padre. Y este le dijo que no se metiera que eran cosas de mayores. El Nara solo soltó su típico: "_Mendosukei_". ¿No sabían que él era el heredero del tipo con más CI del _País del Fuego_ y que probablemente le superaría en poco tiempo? Él no era tonto. Sabía perfectamente que Tsunade-Sama y Jiraiya-San se traían algo entre manos, pero no sabía el que. Pero como decía su padre, eran cosas de mayores. Y las cosas de mayores, eran demasiado problemáticas.

…

Paso una semana. Una de esas tardes, la "pareja" se volvió a encontrar en la habitación del aun convaleciente peliblanco. Tsunade le empezó a revisar.

—En un día o en dos, como mucho, te daré el alta. Recuerda que no puedes hacer ningún esfuerzo físico por lo menos en tres meses, Jiraiya. No quiero tener que volver a verte por aquí.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—¿Qué no me has…? ¿Qué has dicho?

El _Sannin_ estaba bastante rojo, pero se intento serenar y ocultarlo con una tos.

—¿Qu-Qué si quieres ser mi novia?

—¿Novia? —pregunto con una ceja levantada la rubia—. Creía que ya lo éramos.

—¿Eh?

Jiraiya no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante las palabras de Tsunade. Quien se puso un poco nerviosa ante la mirada del peliblanco.

—Somos mayores, Jiraiya. No nos hace falta pasar por esto. Ya sabemos las cosas, ya sabemos como son y…

—Es muy simple Tsunade, ¿quieres o no?

—¡_Baka_! ¡No me interrumpas!

Le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza.

—¡Estoy convaleciente, Tsunade! ¡No me pegues!

—Cuando estés bien me las cobrare todas, ¿lo sabes no?

—Me lo imaginaba…

—Y si, Jiraiya, quiero ser tu novia.

El maestro ermitaño estaba que no se lo creía. Ya eran novios. ¡_Por fin_ se había cumplido su sueño!

Tsunade se acerco a él para afirmar su noviazgo mientras que Jiraiya esperaba sentado en la cama. Cuando Tsunade se acerco lo suficiente, este la acabo de acercar y mordió su labio inferior, delineo el superior con su lengua y paso a besarle poniendo las manos en su cintura.

—¡Ero-Sennin! ¿Dónde se supone que estabas? ¡Te he estado buscando _'tteb…ayo_! —entro gritando el Uzumaki en la habitación. Pero cuando vio a esas dos personas besándose, su voz se congelo.

—Mierda… —Susurro el _Sannin_.

—Maldita mi suerte... —Susurro la Hokague.

Tres, dos, uno…

—¿¡Pero qué se supone que estáis haciendo par de pervertidos!? ¡De esto se tienen que enterar todos! ¡No se me va a ir esa imagen de mi cabeza _'dattebayo_! —gritaba Naruto con todas sus fuerzas mientras salía corriendo gritando a todo pulmón lo que había visto, mientras se lamentaba de haber visto aquello. La siguiente vez, llamaría antes de entrar a _cualquier_ sitio.

…

Konoha era muy chismosa —nadie lo dudaba— ya que en menos de 10 minutos todo el mundo sabría lo que había pasado entre esos dos.

Shikamaru confirmo sus sospechas —aunque se traumo—. Kakashi esperaría ansioso el nuevo libro de Jiraiya. Sin duda, que se lo compraría. Naruto necesito ir a terapia impartida por Ino, Sakura y las demás junto con Shikamaru.

Pero a los dos protagonistas, no les importaba nada más que ellos. Porque _por fin_, podrían ser felices. Y lo mejor, es que lo podrían ser juntos.

**J**_&amp;_**T**

_**¡Espero que te haya gustado de verdad Connie! Ha sido gracioso aunque con momentos de recuerdos y tristeza al principio pero lo vi necesario. Era la reflexión obligatoria de Tsunade. Os confieso, que es mi primer JiraTsu. **_

_**Si tiene éxito, lo continuare. Es un poco suave, pero quería centrarme en la base del tema, principalmente. Para mí, esto es lo que hubiera pasado si Jiraiya hubiera sobrevivido. Y tampoco ha quedado con tanto humor… Ahhhhh… *Suspira cansada*. Qué remedio. A veces piensas como quieres un fic y te sale de la manera contraria. Soy fan de Orochimaru, Dios, ame esa parte. Pero el final es lo mejor jajajajaj.**_

_**Connie, pidió en el topic: "**__**Escuela Shinobi: Creación de Fics**__**" del foro: "**__**La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas**__**", un JiraTsu en el que se supiera que hubiera pasado si Jiraya no hubiera muerto en la pelea contra Pain. Donde la propia Tsunade, al volver este, le hubiera correspondido a sus sentimientos. Creo, que lo he conseguido. —Ahora no te gusta y pego a mí misma. No lo dudes que lo haré jajajaja—. **_

_**Ahora, para todos: ¿Me merezco Reviews? ¿Favoritos? ¿Follows? **_

_**Me encantaría saber vuestra opinión y mejorar con ella. No os cortéis. Que me voy a tomar todo lo que me digáis para bien, en serio. No tengáis miedo.**_

_**¡Tsunade, al irse Jiraya, ya le amaba! ¡Estoy segura! ¡Se que vosotros y vosotras también creéis eso, no os engañéis que las lágrimas y el sonrojo de Tsunade lo afirman!**_

_**A ver, os voy a explicar la metáfora usada. **__**"La roca en el río".**__** Ya lo he explicado más o menos con lo de las ranas, pero ahondare aun más…**_

_**Un río a veces tiene la corriente más fuerte y se lleva todo a su paso pero aun así, la roca se mantiene firme y no se rompe, no se fractura, no se daña, sigue en el mismo lugar, como si estuviera "cuidando del río"; si no ha llovido, y por tanto el rio se seca, podría parecer que la roca se rompería, pero no, ella seguía ahí, impasible, "cuidando del propio río". **_

_**Pues esto lo quiero comparar, a la labor de un Hokague. Un Hokague es aquel que tiene que soportar todo más que nadie, muertes, desapariciones, culpas, remordimientos, decisiones que podrían echárselo en cara… ¿Me seguís? Lo que he querido mostrar, que pase lo que pase, Tsunade seguirá siendo "la roca en el río", seguirá siendo, "La Hokague de Konoha".**_

_**Espero que me hayáis entendido.**_

_**Se despide, esperando haber triunfado y mandando un besazo a Connie23, TemariAckerman06. De verdad, que espero que no te haya defraudado.**_


	2. No estás sola

_**Aquí está la segunda y última parte de mi Two-Shot "La Roca en el Río". La hago porque deseaba hacerla desde hace mucho, y porque al presentarme al club de lectura quería añadir un capitulo mas. Quiero decir que seguiré con mi What if…? Así que a ver qué os parece. Y sí este fic sigue siendo parte del regalo de Connie. **_

_**Aquí te dejo más para leer, mujerxD**_

_**Aviso de que esto ya no pertenece al topic, ya que el anterior sí que pertenecía, pero este capítulo no.**_

_**Flashbacks en cursiva.**_

_**La canción será **__All the right moves – One Republic. __**Una de mis canciones favoritas.**_

_**Que os guste.**_

**J**_&amp;_**T**

**No estás sola**

Cuando terminó la operación de Jiraiya salió a por un poco de sake, necesitaba descansar y aislarse de todo. Pero al ver al líder Nara en uno de los bancos de fuera de la sala de operaciones, suspiró. Necesitaba hablar con él. Todo lo que había pasado tendría consecuencias, era obvio.

—¿Se encuentra bien Jiraiya-San, Tsunade-Sama?

—Sí, ahora necesita descansar. Pero me imagino que no estás aquí únicamente para eso.

El Nara suspiró y se levantó, se dirigió a una maquina de al lado y se sacó un café solo. Después, se dio la vuelta y miró serio a la Hokage.

—Es correcto. Me alegra que Jiraiya-San se encuentre bien, es un alivio. Pero como se imagina, el consejo se ha enterado de todo esto, Hokage-Sama.

—Ya veo… Esos viejos ya se han entrometido pidiendo mi cabeza, ¿cierto? —Preguntó irónica mientras se sentaba y cruzaba sus piernas, dando un sorbo de su sake—. No quiero que te metas en problemas, Shikaku —estableció tras bufar.

—No es problema, Tsunade-Sama, lo sabe bien. Pero no he podido darle más de una semana de libertad.

—Suficiente —habló con una sonrisa—, podré idear algo hasta entonces. Te lo agradezco, Shikaku. ¿Danzo no dirá nada?

—Por ahora no, ¿quiere que lo vigile? —Cuestionó, asintiendo con la cabeza por las palabras de la Godaime.

—No, sería peligroso. No quiero que tengas problemas con él. Por ahora le dejaremos a sus anchas. Solo hazme un favor, Shikaku —éste la observó esperando la orden—: sal a cenar con tu mujer, demonios. Acabas de venir de misión y casi ni te pasas por casa —el líder Nara sonrió, dándole la razón.

—¿Seguro que no necesitara mi ayuda?

—Vete, Shikaku. Si necesito algo dependeré de tu hijo, ¿es un Nara también, no? Entonces no es el único inteligente.

—Muy bien, como deseé. Yoshino me mirara asustada, se creerá que tengo una aventura —reconoció en un suspiro mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a andar.

Tsunade no pudo evitar soltar varias carcajadas.

—No me hagas decir de quien es la culpa de que piense eso. Además, eres inteligente, seguro que no tendrás problemas.

—Ya lo sé, pero será problemático.

—Vaya… —no pudo evitar reírse de nuevo—, te pareces a tu hijo vago, Shikaku.

—Es posible —alzó una mano despidiéndose—, aunque no aprendió esa palabra por sí solo. Cuídese, Tsunade-Sama.

Tsunade solo se levantó y se dirigió al balcón, necesitaba pensar.

…

Cuando la semana pasó y Naruto pilló a ambos, Tsunade maldijo a todo rubio hiperactivo de Konoha —véase a Naruto—. Aunque el qué la gente supiera que eran novios era beneficioso para ellos, también era perjudicial para Tsunade. El Consejo le presionaba para que se pronunciara ante ellos, y Danzo estaba al frente de esa exigencia. Para nada la extrañaba, no iba a mentirse.

Shikaku había investigado lo necesario, y según lo que había descubierto, Danzo había esperado a que algo como eso pasara. Porque según él, que la Hokage tuviera un novio debilitaba su capacidad de decidir y mandar por y para Konoha. Por supuesto, ambos ancianos lo apoyaban.

Al fin y al cabo, no sabían ni cómo, ni cuando Pain iba a aparecer. Nadie lo sabía, pero el Consejo no la quería al frente de Konoha cuando había permitido que un Ninja tan valioso para Konoha como lo era el maestro ermitaño, casi muriera en una misión catalogada como suicida. El líder Nara no podía cubrirla más, y ella no pensaba esconderse más. Demostraría que la roca en el río aun no se rompería, que tardaría muchos años más en hacerlo.

Caminó hacia la sala de reuniones, aún con la voz de Shizune detrás, pidiéndola que se tranquilizara. Porque sí, estaba enfadada. Muy enfadada y con ganas de estampar a Danzo con la pared y a los ancianos contra el suelo. Podía permitirles que se metieran con ella, con moderación, ya que no tenía mucha paciencia que digamos —al fin y al cabo llevaba 4 años soportándolo—, ¿pero que se metieran con el nuevo paso en su relación con Jiraiya?

No; ni hablar, no lo permitiría.

Entró en la sala de un portazo, con una sonrisa irónica. Observando como Shikaku y Shikamaru se encontraban en problemas, pero había llegado a tiempo. Los viejos Koharu y Homura, junto a Danzo por supuesto, estaban presionando a ambos. Pero ya era hora de que apareciera.

—Lamento el retraso, Shikamaru, Shikaku —les dedicó una mirada seria, pero segura. Ambos asintieron en respuesta—. Estimados miembros del consejo, y…. Danzo —éste ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla, cosa que a la rubia le enfadó aun más.

—Es un gusto verle, Tsunade-Sama. Supongo que su retraso es justificado —estableció la anciana Koharu.

—Por supuesto, y díganme, ¿que necesitan? —Cuestionó tomando asiento en los asientos de la mesa redonda, entre ambos Nara. Éstos se alegraban de su llegada, no podrían haber aguantado mucho más.

—Es obvio lo que ha ocurrido aquí, princesa Tsunade —habló Homura, serio—, sus decisiones han hecho que casi un Ninja vital para Konoha como lo es Jiraiya-San muriera en una misión suicida.

—Por eso mismo —continuó la anciana Koharu, enfadada por el desplante de la Hokage—, creemos que lo mejor es que como Hokage tomé parte de las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

Tsunade siguió seria, aunque no pudo evitar levantar ambas cejas. Sorprendida ante las palabras de los consejeros. Shikamaru frunció el ceño, ¿acaso hablaban de…?

—¿Quieren que remita de ser la Hokage?

—No, eso provocaría inestabilidad en la aldea —la Senju frunció el ceño y miró de reojo a aquel que odiaba—. Simplemente, lo adecuado es que me nombres a mí como tu sucesor, Tsunade. Además, aunque Jiraiya-San se haya recuperado no es correcto, ni ético, que una Hokage y ex-Sannin mantenga una relación con otro Sannin. Eso podría provocar inestabilidad en la aldea.

—Que mantenga una relación con Jiraiya, Danzo, no afecta a mis actos como Hokage. Y por supuesto, tampoco influye en el desarrollo de Konoha. No abdicaré como Hokage, y menos dejaré como sucesor a Danzo Shimura —ambos Nara siguieron serios, pero orgullosos de la respuesta de la gobernanta de su aldea.

—Los hechos pasados aun te persiguen, pero no debes odiarme por haberme negado a que otro Senju gobierne esta aldea.

—No deseo dejar esta aldea a un hipócrita, Danzo. Y mientras yo esté al frente, te aseguro que no serás el Hokage.

—¡Princesa Tsunade! —Expresó la anciana Koharu, impidiendo que Danzo contestara— No sea tan irrespetuosa y mal educada. Recuerde que aun es la Godaime Hokage. Eso sin contar que sus actos no han sido correctos; debe recibir el castigo, el cual es el que hemos expresado con anterioridad, no nos obligue a actuar.

—Tsunade-Sama —habló Homura tranquilizando a la anciana—, Danzo solo mira en pos de Konoha y usted solo mira a favor de su propia voluntad. Los Shinobi no pueden verse afectados por los sentimientos, y usted se ve afectada por ellos.

—¿Qué opinas tú, Shikaku? —Cuestionó la anciana, mirando al líder del clan Nara.

—Es correcto que los Shinobi no se pueden dejar llevar por sus sentimientos, pero también es correcto que en mi opinión Hokage-Sama solo ha actuado en pos de Konoha.

—Explícate, Shikaku —exigió el anciano Homura. Danzo sabía lo que ocurriría, debía haberse ocupado de Shikaku Nara antes. Observó de reojo como el heredero Nara lo observaba, solo suspiró.

—Jiraiya-San no es solo un Ninja de Konoha, es el único Sannin de Konoha aun en activo por y para la aldea. Aunque Tsunade-Sama hubiera ordenado que no fuera a aquella misión de infiltración, estoy seguro de que Jiraiya-San hubiera ido de todas formas. Un Sannin tiene potestad para hacer misiones por sí mismo, sin necesitad de depender de Hokage-Sama. Aunque sí es cierto que debe de informarle antes, cosa que Jiraiya-San hizo.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Shikaku —estableció Homura tras un suspiro.

—¿Y en respecto a su relación con el Sannin, Shikaku?

—Eso es algo personal, Koharu-San. Si ningún Shinobi de Konoha mantuviera una relación personal, nuestra aldea no prosperaría. No creo que esto afecte a Tsunade-Sama como Godaime Hokage.

—¿Eso crees? —Preguntó la anciana observando como entonces Shikaku asentía con la cabeza—. Bien, entonces confiaremos en la princesa Tsunade. Por supuesto esperamos que esto no vuelva a suceder, sino tomaremos medidas.

Tsunade los observó sin mediar palabra, seria, impasible. Danzo solo se levantó y se retiró de la sala, seguido de ambos ancianos que se despidieron de manera apropiada. Cuando la puerta se cerró, la Hokage suspiró. De nuevo estaba salvada, y otra vez había sido por Shikaku.

—Perdonad por haceros esperar, Shikaku, Shikamaru. Y os lo agradezco.

Ambos Nara asintieron y se movieron para retirarse del salón. Pero Shikaku se paró en la puerta y giró su cabeza hacia la Hokage; antes de irse quería decirle algo.

—Soy su consejero, Tsunade-Sama, así que no olvide que yo me encargo de controlar la corriente del río para que la roca no se haga añicos.

La rubia mandataría sonrió. Ya lo sabía, una _roca_ jamás podría sobrevivir sola.

—Lo sé, Shikaku, y te lo agradezco.

Éste asintió y salió de la sala, comenzando a andar con su hijo fuera de la Torre Hokage. Escuchó como Shikamaru suspiraba y esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—No sabía que te gustaran las metáforas.

Shikaku solo se rió y continuó andando al lado de su heredero, sabiendo que en unos años a su hijo también le gustarían las metáforas.

…

Tsunade se quedó pensando en todo lo ocurrido, sabiendo que había sido ayudada de nuevo por la inteligencia Nara. Casi se la olvida que no estaba sola, que tenía a su consejero, Shikaku Nara, para que la ayudara y la aconsejara en lo que pudiera. Pero estaba tan cabreada que hubiera pateado a aquellos ancianos hipócritas que decían que no debía tener sentimientos amorosos.

Ellos los habían tenido —de eso estaba segura—, y ella quería volver a tenerlos. Se sentó en el sofá del lugar y cruzó sus manos, posándolas después bajo su mentón, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas. Por ahora la dejarían en paz, y eso le era suficiente.

—Al parecer has tenido más bronca de lo que me esperaba… Lo lamento, Tsunade.

—Jiraiya… No seas idiota —le dijo cuando le vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta—, no es culpa tuya.

Él, para evitar discutir más —ya que pasara lo que pasara sabía que tenía culpa—, calló, entrecerró la puerta y se fue al sofá a sentarse a su lado. Pasó su brazo derecho por el hombro de ella, con cuidado por si salía herido, y la atrajo hacia su pecho. Entonces, posó sus labios sobre la sien de la mujer y la dio un suave beso.

—Recuerda que tienes a tu lado a gente que te quiere y que te respeta, Tsunade. Y por supuesto, a gente que se preocupa por ti. No los dejes de lado, no me dejes apartado ahora que somos pareja, Tsunade —ella abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida ante las palabras de él—. No solo tengo privilegios en la cama, también quiero tener privilegios para ayudarte y brindarte apoyo en tus labores como Hokage.

Ella bufó, sonrojada, mientras agarraba con fuerza de su camiseta. Sí, ella había pensado en resolverlo sola. En hablar con los ancianos sola y encargarse de Danzo de una vez por todas. Pero no había pensado en que el agua era quien la mantenía a flote. Se apartó del peliblanco y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Después sonrió y le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Maldito idiota, no te creas que por ser importante para mí no te salvaras de mi furia.

—Tsk, Tsunade, esperaba que eso me ayudara a salvarme de tu furia.

—Pues no lo hará —estableció ella abrazándolo, refugiándose en él.

—Por una parte me alegra, ya que con ayudarte a mantenerte a flote es suficiente para mí —concordó el Sannin abrazándola de vuelta.

—No te creas tan importante, imbécil.

Ambos sonrieron, no solo dándose apoyo, sino dándose cariño. Tsunade volvía asentirse querida, volvía a sentirse bien consigo misma y con el resto. Quizás Jiraiya ayudaba a aquello. Porque no estaba sola.

_Ya no más._

…

—¿Viste, Shikamaru? Hacen muy buena pareja, ¡estoy orgulloso, '_ttebayo_! —Sentenció Naruto desde el hueco de la puerta que no estaba del todo cerrada. Eso sí, hablaba en susurros, no quería que les oyeran.

Justo cuando iba a entrar a la torre Hokage se encontró con Shikamaru saliendo de la misma. Aun no entendía por qué, pero su amigo había insistido en acompañarlo a ver a Tsunade. Así que ambos se despidieron del viejo de las sombras —el padre de Shikamaru—, y se adentraron en la torre para ver a la Hokage. Naruto quería hablar con ella y con su maestro Jiraiya, quería felicitarles —ya que después de una semana por fin había superado aquel momento donde les vio besándose—, por su relación. A Naruto le había costado un poco mas quitarse el trauma, en cambio a Shikamaru apenas le costó dos días.

Todo fue culpa de Naruto, él le metió imágenes para nada agradables en su cabeza. Había insistido en acompañarlo, sabía que no era conveniente dejar a su amigo solo para habla un tema como ese.

—Hacía una semana no lo aceptabas, cambias muy rápido de idea, ¿sabes?

—No seas así, Shikamaru. ¡Solo mira como se tumban en el sofá, como una gran pareja! Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ahora Oba-Chan sería algo así como mi… ¿Tía? ¿Madrina? —Tomó de las solapas del chaleco al Nara y le agitó—. ¡No quiero tener a Oba-Chan como tía, Shikamaru! ¡Ayúdame!

—Que problemático —estableció quitándose de encima al rubio—, ¿quieres hacer el favor de gritar menos? —Dirigió su mirada a la sala, donde se encontraban la Hokage y el Sannin ermitaño— ¿Acaso quieres que te…?

—¿Shikamaru? ¿Por qué te interrumpist…e? —Naruto observó como ambos comenzaban a besarse de manera muy diferente a lo conocido por ambos chicos. Observaron también como su Hokage se sentaba sobre el peliblanco y le besaba con más ansias—. ¿Qué estarán haciendo? Hacen cosas raras…

—Ni idea… —pronunció el Nara mientras ladeaba la cabeza a la derecha, siendo imitado por el rubio, al observar como Jiraiya se tumbaba sobre el sofá y Tsunade pasaba a besarle el cuello—. Pero parece… —Shikamaru se sonrojó cuando al morderle el maestro pervertido a su Hokage el cuello, ésta gemía—. Que problemático —dijo mientras se tapaba con una mano la cara, sonrojado, y se daba la vuelta. Arrastraba al rubio fuera de allí, tomándolo de su chaqueta, con él.

—¡Shikamaru, ¿qué demonios haces?! ¡Suéltame! ¡Estaban en lo más interesante, demonios! ¡Vaya si eres aburrido! ¡Quiero ver qué pasa si le hago lo mismo a Sakura-Chan!

—Debemos irnos, Naruto. Te aseguro que al ver eso necesitarías otras 10 sesiones con Ino y las demás.

—¿¡Ah!? ¡No entiendo porque, _dattebayo_! ¡Shikamaru! ¿Acaso no quieres hacerle eso tú a Temari?

El Nara lo soltó y éste cayó al suelo. Naruto se levantó y le escuchó hablar con los brazos cruzados y apartando la mirada.

—No inventes, Naruto.

—¿Qué no invente? Estás sonrojado, Shikamaru… —susurró acercándose con sonrisa maliciosa a él—. ¡Os pillé teniendo una cita!

—Eso no era una cita, ya te dijimos, demonios. Naruto, ellos estaban haciendo…

—¡¿El qué?, dime _'ttebayo_! —Shikamaru suspiró y no pudo negarse a contestarlo, él se lo había buscado.

—Tsk, mendokusei. ¿Leíste algunos de los libros de Jiraiya-San, verdad? Pues ahí tienes la respuesta.

El rubio como respuesta, solo gritó intentando liberarse de aquellas imágenes. El Nara salió mal parado, ya que el rubio le persiguió rogando por ayuda. Sí, a Shikamaru le haría falta algún gran plan para escapar de ese Uzumaki, se decía mientras huía de él por la aldea.

Desde una ventana de aquella sala de la torre Hokage, Tsunade y Jiraiya sonreían mientras observaban la escena.

—¿Crees que nos habremos pasado?

—No, se lo merecían; por chismosos.

El Sannin peliblanco sonrió ante las palabras de su ahora novia. Sí, la venganza con esa mujer sería algo que disfrutaría mucho. La tomó de la mano y se fueron a su oficina, debían tratar un tema. Un tema de vital importancia para sus libros. Si le viera su padre estaría orgulloso; lo pervertido siempre se heredaba, era obvio. Pero sobre todas las cosas estaba feliz.

¿Y quién no estaría feliz junto a la mujer de su vida?

**J**_&amp;_**T**

_**Bueno aquí tenéis la continuación. Espero que os hayáis divertido y os haya gustado. Quería meter a los pilares de Tsunade como Hokage, uno era obvio: Shikaku. Su consejero y quien para mí, se encarga de hacer que el agua circule, que al agua "fluya". Y el otro era obviamente Jiraiya, él era el agua. El agua que mantenía a "flote" a Tsunade. **_

_**En este fic he querido usar metáforas, porque la metáfora con la que empecé el regalo a Connie —a quien espero que le guste la continuación— es como se llama el propio fic y como se desarrolla todo en torno a una figura tan increíble como es Tsunade. Porque para mí Tsunade Senju es la roca en el río; sin duda alguna.**_

_**El final fue un toque de humor. Me gustó ver a ambos traumados, y a Shikamaru siendo quien evitara imágenes pervertidasxDD.**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios que he amado. Aquí está la segunda y ultima parte de este fic que presentare en el club de lectura del foro de "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas". ¡Un gran saludo a todos!**_

_**Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


End file.
